1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a process for producing a plastic profile, a continuous reinforcement comprising strands, woven fabrics and/or the like being led through a die and embedded in the plastic in the die, and to an apparatus for producing a plastic profile, comprising a die, in which a continuous reinforcement of the plastic profile can be embedded in liquid plastic.
2. Related Art
Straight plastic profiles comprising plastic and a continuous reinforcement of fibers, woven and/or knitted fabrics, which are embedded in the plastic, are mostly produced continuously in a strand. This usually takes place by the pultrusion process. For this purpose, the at least one strand is led through a die. In the die, the strand is provided with liquid plastic, which subsequently cures in the die. The cured plastic profile leaving the die is pulled through the die by a take-off device arranged in front of the die in the direction of production and thereby simultaneously transported away. The fact that the plastic profile is pulled through the die by the take-off device means that only straight plastic profiles can be formed by known processes of the type described, in particular by known pultrusion processes.